Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hardenable molding composition based upon sulfochlorinated polyolefins or sulfochlorinated polyolefin copolymers. More especially, this invention relates to a crosslinking agent for hardenable sulfochlorinated polyolefin or sulfochlorinated polyolefin copolymers. More especially, this invention relates to a cold-hardenable molding composition containing a sulfochlorinated polyolefin or sulfochlorinated polyolefin copolymer, the composition containing, if desired, conventional additives, fillers, organic solvents, flameproofing agents, thixotropic agents and/or adhesivizing agents.